Designing lighting systems involves a number of challenges. For example, developing and implementing techniques for controlling lighting systems, particularly in light of the increase in the complexity of luminaires and lighting systems, involves a number of non-trivial issues, particularly with respect to the variety of lighting parameters that can be controlled.
These and other features of the present embodiments will be understood better by reading the following detailed description, taken together with the figures herein described. In the drawings, each identical or nearly identical component that is illustrated in various figures is represented by a like numeral. For purposes of clarity, not every component may be labeled in every drawing. As will be appreciated, the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale or intended to limit the claimed invention to the specific configurations shown. For instance, while some figures generally indicate straight lines, right angles, and smooth surfaces, an actual implementation of a given embodiment may have less than perfect straight lines, right angles, etc., given real world limitations. In short, the figures are provided merely to show example structures.